The Darkness of Her Heart
by Storytellers Inc
Summary: (By: Imagineer) She loved him from the start but will he ever love her back? Trying not only to save his life she is trying to save the lives of everyone else as well. Except Admiral Marcus, of course, because no one likes him. KahnxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I am the Imagineer, co-founder of Storytellers Inc. This is a test run basically; I want to know if people are actually going to read this because I don't know if this concept will appeal to people. Oh well, here goes nothing. **+ 

I had just seen "Star Trek: Into Darkness" with my twin sister and my friends for the third this week at the cinema and as I drove them home to sleep over at my house for the evening I kept thinking there were simple ways to avoid the deaths of many people in the movie, if someone had intervened and let Kahn know that Marcus was bluffing or steering him in the right direction to only seek revenge on Marcus and not the entire Starfleet organization.

"He is such a good actor, ugh, much talent!" my sister was fan-girling in the back seat.

"I know right!" said my friend in the passenger seat.

"Ugh, that man!" said my friend who was sitting in the back seat with my sister.

"That man!" my sister cried, "My love for him will forever be unrequited!"

"You guys calm down, you're killing yourselves." I laughed and then grimaced; I always thought my laugh seemed fake and I hated it. When we got home the girls all went into the house while I stayed outside to look up at the full moon in the sky, there was a haze of fog so the light of the moon formed a large ring around the moon; it was an amazing sight to behold.

Then suddenly I felt as though the world was turning upside down, I fell from the ground and into the sky towards the moon though it did not hurt me instead it felt as though I was diving into water and then there was darkness.+ 

I woke from my sleep and found that I was not in my bed and I was not alone, someone was holding me. I turned my head to find that the man who was holding me was asleep but that's not all, the man who was holding me I knew was not Benedict Cumberbatch but Kahn. I realized that I had traveled from my dimension to his.

'_Oh dear, what am I going to do, why am I here?' _I thought, trying my best to stay calm. Khan might not like waking up and finding that a stranger is sleeping in his bed with him. He could easily kill me by crushing my body with his arms; it was odd that I feared for my life but at the same time worried for his. I prayed that I was somewhere in his timeline close before "Star Trek: Into Darkness" I may be able to save Mickey the idiot.

From behind me I heard him take in a deep breath through his nose and knew he was awake. I felt his hands on either side of my waist move to twist my body to face his, as I turned I closed my eyes to appear as though I were still asleep, but I knew I could not fool him.

"Don't even try to pretend that you're asleep, I can feel your heart racing. How foolish of you to even think that you could have deceived me." He hissed darkly, I could feel his breath on my face.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" he asked tightening his hold around my waist, in reaction to that I placed my hands on his chest to push him away.

"I-I- I don't think that you would believe me if I told you." I stuttered and in a flash I was on my back with Kahn above me, straddling my waist and pinning my hands above my head.

"You will tell me and _I_ will decide whether or not I believe you, now answer the question!" he demanded

"It's difficult to explain, even I don't know how it happened." I gasped as he tightened his hold further and placed one of his hands on my neck.

"Tell me!" he growled.

"Okay, okay! I traveled through dimensions. My dimension is nothing like your dimension, you don't exist, there are no aliens, and there is no Starfleet, or Federation or whatever you call it. In my dimension you really are just a fictional character portrayed by a brilliant actor by the name of Benedict Cumberbatch."

"That is a ridiculous name." Khan scoffed.

"He's a nice guy, and a very talented actor. Anyway, somehow I have traveled from my dimension to yours and I don't even know how, dimensional travel is impossible or it's supposed to be." I finished throwing my head back on the pillow breathing heavily from talking so quickly.

Khan did not speak and made no sign of moving, his facial expression was indifferent. I hoped he believed me; I did not lie to him.

"You know who I am, say my name." he ordered.

"Khan. You can trust me, I would never hurt you, I promise." I told him gently.

"You could never cause any damage to me." He snarled.

"Physically, no. Emotionally, maybe… I'm here to help you."

"I don't need help!"

"Yes, you do. I have a plan and it is possibly more fool-proof than yours!" I growled back staring into his eyes.

"Very well, I will listen to your _plan_." He agreed and got off of me and went to get dressed, I blushed on seeing his very _form fitting_ under clothes. This man had no shame.

"Wonderful, there is something I need to know first though." I told him.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"Your plan." + 

**So what do you think, is it worth reading? Please Review! **

**Also you might want to check out some of my other stories such as: "All for You My Love", "The Runaways", "The Phantom and the Fawn", "The Oddest of them All", "Spirit of Fire", "The Fighting Survivor", "Experiment L.", and "Who I Once Was". **

**Please also check out some of the other stories by my sister AuthoressExtraordinaire, co-founder of Storytellers Inc. She has written more stories than I… At least I think she has.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! It seems as though people actually want to read this so I am going to keep writing. My OC will NOT be stereotyped as a damsel in distress just so you know. She is much better than your 'Average Jane'. Enjoy!**

_**~Imagineer**  
_

"I'm going to be blunt with you. Your plan is going to fail; you would not only be putting your life at risk but also the lives of your crew. There is a better more sure-fire way of handling this, trust me. You don't have to do this alone, you have me." I told him after he explained his _'brilliant plan'_. He did not seem to appreciate my opinion but I decided to continue talking and explain my own plan.

"Here is what we, together, as a team, are going to do. We are going to visit the Harewood household as a doctor and nurse offering a new treatment option for their daughter Lucille, to appeal to Rima and Thomas Harewood we need to not only be a professional couple but also as a married couple this will help us blend in with the rest of society with normal names I will take on the last name of Harrison, it makes sense. To me any way, since I'm in a new dimension I need to change my name; which reminds me that I have yet to see if my appearance has been altered by the dimensional travel. But back to the important stuff, we need to speak with Thomas about our situation alone, I know in my mind that I can do impossible things that even you cannot do, I can disguise my self as Thomas go to his work and hack into the computer database and delete any information about you, the blueprints of everything that you ever made for Marcus _and _also steal some cash to bargain with some Klingons with to cause a '_disturbance' _with us in order to get Starfleet's attention. Marcus will be sure to send the ship that unknowingly holds your crew to get us just to anger you to be so close and yet so far. Just let me do the talking. Okay?" I finished, I have got to stop talking so much, and I hardly ever talk at all. Now I know why.

I did not expect an immediate answer nor did I expect being thrown into the wall, but it happened anyway.

"Fine." He growled obviously not wanting to work with me, but liking the plan. Then he lifted me by my throat and threw me into the wall across the room, releasing tension. Surprisingly it did not hurt at all.

"If you are agreeing then why did you throw me into the wall!" I yelled getting up with a very dull ache in my back. It still didn't hurt but it was an irritating sensation.

"Because your plan is more fool-proof than mine, now that you've told me all that could go wrong with my plan, you're right." He sighed defeated; in this moment I realized just how tired he was. I walked over to him hugged him, holding him as close as I could, letting him know that he had me, that he wasn't alone, and I never wanted to leave him.

"I promise you Kahn, everything will be just fine. Please trust me, that's all I ask." I told him softly.

"Thank you." He embraced me back awkwardly, probably because of the fact that he is not used to such affections. In this moment I knew that I loved him.

"So what is your name?" he asked, ending the hug.

"Well let me go see what I look like so I can get an idea of what fits." I said and then walked into the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror I was surprised.

"WOWZERS!"

"What's wrong?" Kahn asked walking into the bathroom. The mirror was a nice large rectangle; I could see my head to my but. It was a good mirror.

"Look at all of this beautiful hair! I can't believe this is my hair, platinum blonde, nice. And these gorgeous violet-purple eyes, clear blemish free porcelain skin. Oh my goodness I'm twenty-four, only grown one inch though, that's okay I don't care! Wowzers I am looking really good!" I stared in awe at my new body.

"What did you look like in your dimension?" Kahn asked looking at me in the mirror.

"A sixteen, semi-tan, blonde haired, blue eyed, five foot six, white girl struggling with acne. Typical teenager." I replied nonchalantly. I was not a teenager anymore.

"And you can do things that I can't. How so?"

"I don't know, all of a sudden I just know what I can do, like its written in my brain." I explained to him. There was silence for a moment before I decided to ask a question.

"Am I attractive? I'm just asking because you're a member of the opposite gender and I can't go outside pick out a random man and ask him if I'm attractive, that would be weird and stupid and make me seem like a desperate woman." I tried my best to make the question less awkward than it already was.

"Well to any man or male you would appeal to their definition of 'attractive'." He answered nonchalantly.

"I assumed, of course, but…. I'm asking for your opinion." I told him unsure of what his reaction to that would be. He remained indifferent.

"You are unique, unlike any other female or woman I have seen, and that in itself makes you attractive." He answered. I noticed a gleam in his eyes, yet I could not define it.

'_Wow' _I thought dreamily.

"So what have you decided to name yourself?" he asked with all the politeness that a true gentleman possesses.

"Lila, Lila Amethyst Harrison." I introduced myself to not only Kahn but to myself as well. 

**I hope that you like this chapter, if you have any problems with it feel free to complain in the review section. I love you all! **

_**~ Imagineer **_


	3. Chapter 3

**I've decided to shake things up a bit. I hope you all don't mind. ;) ~ Imagineer**

"I don't like it." Well that was blunt.

"What do you mean?" I asked calmly in disbelief.

"Lila suits you well but not well enough, and Amethyst doesn't seem to suit you well at all." Kahn explained. I put my hands on my hips and continued to stare at him in the mirror.

"And what would you suggest mister smarty-pants." I retorted.

"There are several names that would suit you best for your name, such as: Marie, Marguerite, Anastasia, Esmeralda, Victoria, Angela, Amalthea, and Joan." He stated. I had to admit they were very good names, the difficult part was choosing which one.

"They're all such good names I don't know which one to choose." I told him.

"Which ones do you like the most?" Kahn asked; I could tell that he was getting a little irritated.

"I do like Esmeralda and Amalthea." I answered.

"Then you are now Esmeralda Amalthea Harrison. There that sounds better." He said with a cold countenance on the word 'better' (like when he's telling Kirk that he's better at everything).

"You're right it does sound better, more regal. Thank you Kahn." I smiled turning towards him.

"You're welcome Esmeralda." he said looking down at me. There wasn't much of a height difference between us; he stood at six feet and I was only five inches shorter than him.

"Come now we need to get you into some better clothes so that you can blend in with the crowd." Kahn said exiting the bathroom with me following behind him, watching as he put on his coat.

"Shopping?" I asked raising an eyebrow in disbelief. The thought of Kahn going shopping for clothes seemed highly improbable.

"Yes, sadly, we need to go shopping. All I ask is that you don't go overboard with this, I've seen women go overboard on unnecessary amounts of clothing." Kahn obviously did not like to go shopping.

"Don't worry I only go shopping when I need something, I don't even like shopping. I'm not like other women." I told him. Kahn nodded showing me that he understood and then handed me a coat similar to his but black and with a folded collar. And with all that said and done we went outside hailed a cab and headed for the store. I hate shopping.

"Here," Kahn said handing me some sort of electronic tablet whose name for the life of me I cannot remember. "You can hack into my information and create your own identification file and forge some PhDs." He whispered so the driver would not hear.

"What if I am detected and someone tries to track down the tablet?" I asked already halfway finished with what needed to be done.

"It has no more importance to me so it can be easily disposed of." He answered bluntly.

"Very well then. Finished." I said handing the tablet back to him.

"Impressive." He stated and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet and from the wallet he pulled out four twenty dollar bills and handed them to me.

"That should be enough, here give me your left hand." He ordered and I obeyed. He looked at my ring finger; I assumed he was calculating what size a ring would need to be to fit on my finger.

"While you're shopping for clothes I will get the 'wedding rings'." He explained. I nodded. No words were spoken after that. When we reached the mall we went our separate ways.

I only bought two shirts, two pairs of pants, one pair of black leather lace-up boots, two sets of matching black under clothes. I would need to travel light, of course. As for the rings I was not worried at all for I did not doubt Kahn's decision making…for this anyway.

We met each other outside the front doors of the mall, I saw that he had already hailed a cab and was holding the door open for me like a gentleman. When we were both in the cab he slipped the ring on my finger.

It was not very extravagant but that was to be expected because there was no meaning behind it for him. But oh did it have so much meaning to me. It was the simplicity of the ring that made it shine, it was a gold band with a fitted, square-cut diamond the shined if you put it up to the light.

"I like it." I smiled "You did a good job Kahn." I looked to his left hand and saw that he did not have his wedding band on.

"Where's yours?" I asked him.

"In the box still." He answered.

"Well, can I see it?" I asked; he reached into his pocket and handed me the box that not only had held my ring but his as well. I opened the box, took out the ring, then took his left hand and slid the ring onto his finger.

"There, the finishing touch to the perfect façade." I said, though I did not agree with my words. I wished that I didn't have to pretend to be his wife and that he could love me, court me, and then ask for my hand in marriage. I wished it could be real.

When we got back it was around two in the afternoon, neither of us had eaten anything at all today so I decided to make something small so that we would still be able to have dinner at six thirty.

"Kahn do you want a sandwich or some thing?" I asked him as I walked toward the kitchen.

"No, not really." He answered heading to an open door that seemed to lead to a library or study.

"Well then you better eat dinner at least. I can't have you starving yourself." I chuckled and then went into the kitchen to make my sandwich.

Apparently the elderly couple who owns this house was on vacation in Hawaii and would be back in seven days, by that time of course we would be gone, if anyone asked what we were doing here Kahn would tell them that we were house-sitting for our '_friends_'.

Dinner was easy to make with what we had around the house. I made soup using all that I could find: potatoes, onions, carrots, asparagus, and beef. I walked to the library and knocked on the closed door three times and then waited for an answer.

"Enter." I heard Kahn's muffled voice call out. Slowly I opened the door and gracefully stepped into the room. He was lying on a sofa reading a history book.

"Three hundred years, and yet humanity hasn't seemed to change a bit." He murmured.

"History does seem to have a tendency to repeat itself." I said softly. "I came to inform you that dinner is ready." I added.

"What are we having?" he asked sitting up.

"Soup." I replied. Kahn stood up and walked over to me.

"Good, good." He said and then gestured to the door with his hand letting me go first.

"Thank you, for everything Kahn." I told him, looking into his eyes. He seemed so tired.

"Your welcome. Though I must say it is I who should be thanking you Esmeralda. I just pray that everything falls into place." He replied.

"Same here." I told him and then headed to the kitchen with him following close behind.

Sitting at the dinner table I decided it was time to discuss our plans for tomorrow.

"So tomorrow we will visit the Harewoods, I want to get straight to the point with Thomas, we cannot afford to waste anymore time, in exchange for all the information we need and promise to be silent we will have to cure his daughter."

"Do I really have to?" Kahn asked.

"Yes Kahn, I'm here not only to help you but to save those who do not deserve death. Marcus, yes, we can kill him. If that makes you happy; I hate him just as much as you do, don't forget that. But no one else dies, got it?" I asked in a serious and warning tone.

"Fine." He answered and then returned to eating his food "This is good by the way." He commented. Shock was all I felt.

"Um… thanks, flattery won't help change my mind thoug-"

"I was being sincere." Kahn interrupted me. Again shock.

"…Oh... Thank you." I muttered.

"Your welcome." There was and awkward pause before he spoke again.

"Will you be sleeping with me again?" he asked while I was taking a drink of water. I coughed for upon hearing the question I had choked on the water in shock I then took another drink to clear my throat after coughing. My face was blushing profusely.

"Yes…. That is if you want me to." I added.

"Well there are no other bedrooms in this house so neither of us really have a choice. You can borrow one of the old woman's nightgowns." He replied as if it was nothing to him.

"Alright then. I'll just wash the dishes and-"

"I can wash the dishes you go find yourself something to wear to bed." He interrupted gently and then took the glasses and dishes to the sink.

I went to the bedroom and searched the dresser drawers, but I found no nightgown. I looked in the closet, no nightgown there either; I looked under the bed and found a box labeled 'give away' I figured it was worth a shot, so I took the box out from under the bed and opened it. Inside the box were old thick silk thin-strapped nightgowns that must have been too small for the old woman to where anymore judging by the pictures I saw in the hallway.

I grabbed the silver one from the box, closed it, and slid it back underneath the bed, and then walked into the bathroom and changed into the nightgown. I threw away all of my old clothes, and I mean _all of them_. Luckily the material was thick enough so as to save me from the embarrassment of Kahn being able to see anything that I didn't want him to see and that the gown was not a 'V' neck but a square neck so it showed no cleavage what so ever.

Tonight was going to be very awkward for me. I had never even been in a relationship, let alone been given a kiss on the lips. How was I supposed to handle a whole night sleeping next to Kahn _almost_ fully exposed.

**(Narrative POV)**

Kahn had taken off his clothes and turned to get into bed but froze when he saw the bathroom door open to reveal Esmeralda in a beautiful shimmering silver nightgown. When she turned off the bathroom light she lost the ethereal glow around her but the dim light of the lamp on the bedside table gave her an enigmatic aura as she walked with an indescribable grace toward the bed.

What was it about this woman that made him want to hold her close and never let go, what was it about this woman that makes her seem like she is everything to him and yet he's only just met her; what is it about this woman that makes him want their façade to be real? Kahn knew how to explain everything but for the first time ever he has been unable to explain how this woman, this fierce angel, has enraptured him.

**(Esmeralda's POV)**

Why is he wearing the same thing that he wore last night? I swear I'll be blushing all night. Why was he staring? Does he not like it? No, no the look in his eyes seems…confused. Why is he confused? He's Kahn; he doesn't get confused he's brilliant. Before I can ask Kahn what is bothering him he shakes his head a little and then looks into my eyes.

"I'm glad that you were able to find something, it looks very…nice." Kahn said awkwardly. Which is strange because I'm the one who should be feeling awkward.

"Thanks." I said shyly. I don't know why but for some reason I wasn't anxious about sleeping next to him. He's a good man, beside the fact that he really wants to kill Admiral Marcus.

"Goodnight." I told him softly and then got into bed and turned on my side, facing away from him.

"Goodnight." I heard him say as he got into bed. I look over my shoulder to see that he is lying on his back looking at the ceiling, lost in thought. I turned back and was soon quickly lost to sleep.

**And that is how you change things up. I wanted Kahn to suggest something more regal for her to name herself because that is how he sees her. She is this regal, ethereal, enigmatic woman from a different dimension who has literally altered his life and captured half of his attention because he is still focused on getting his family back. Even though it seems like she has captured all of his attention SHE HAS NOT. If you don't like it then don't read it then. **_**~ Imagineer**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Wowzers, I am on a roll! Don't get confused or worry your heads about anything, I have a plan. Eheheheh! I need friends…. and a social life. -_- **

**(Narrative POV)**

Kahn lay awake unable to sleep due to the inner conflict causing turmoil in his superior mind.

'_You cannot become attached to her. Once you have your family back she will be of no use to you. She's from an entirely different dimension; at any given moment she could disappear, so why bother to care. But how in the universe did she know my plan, why does she care?' _He thought to himself.

'_But,' _a voice spoke _'Shouldn't you treasure every moment you have with this beauty.' _ The voice was his own but it seemed more gentle, and reasonable.

'_Who are you?' _he asked the voice.

'_I'm you.' _the voice answered.

'_Impossible, you aren't me, you can't be, you're weak.' _He spoke coldly.

'_We are the same. I am you whenever you look at her. I am you who admires her beauty and grace and stares in awe at her. I am the you that you have never met before because you have never felt such emotions for someone…. Until now that is.' _The voice retorted.

'_And what are these said emotions that I am feeling?' _Kahn asked. The voice lightly chuckled.

'_That is for you to find out.'_

Kahn awoke to find himself holding Esmeralda close with her head beneath his chin and her hands on his chest snuggling close to him, looking as though she were happily content to stay there. It was an innocent and yet intimate embrace and he would have been strangely glad to stay this way but he needed to get up and take a shower before they went to the Harewood's residence.

He carefully got out of the bed and pulled the blanket further up Esmeralda's frame, he wanted to let her sleep for a little longer. After he was showered and dressed Kahn decided to wake Esmeralda by gently shaking her shoulder.

_**(Esmeralda's POV)**_

_I was in a dark room but I wasn't afraid because I heard someone's footsteps but I didn't know who was coming toward me. I felt like forever had gone by when suddenly I heard the sound of a door knob being twisted and a door being open; I was blinded by the light that shone through, someone was walking toward me I felt a hand take hold of my own and pull me out of the darkness._

'_Hey, wowzers, you- I mean we look great…. I think? But you've got to listen to me there is something I need to tell you.' a young voice said to me. _

_I opened my eyes to see my true self, the sixteen-year-old blonde haired blue-eyed girl with no self confidence no matter how many people tell her that she is a talented and beautiful girl._

'_What do you need to tell me?' I asked her, the look in her eyes slightly perplexed and worried me._

'_You are going to die.' She said stoically. I look at her in shock._

'_It'll be of your own doing, you can't tell anyone about this, especially Kahn if you want him to fall in love with you.' she continued._

'_What do you mean?'_

'_I'm getting there; I'm getting there! When you die I am going to leave you, you were created as my vessel to exist in this world. I want you to be happy here when I'm gone and Kahn doesn't know that you will remain when I go, as we get closer to your death I will begin to fade and you will fully become your own person. You see right now our souls and personalities are intertwined, you are me and I am you. Are you getting all of this?' She asked. I nodded_

'_Good, because for a moment I thought I was confusing myself, get it… You don't get the joke?' _

'_No I get it, it is just not as funny as you think it is though.' I told her. _

'_You're right. I must say Kahn named you better than I ever could.' She laughed._

'_You are the one who put that stupid name into to my head. Lila Amethyst, really, that was the best you could do?' I spoke with slight agitation in my voice. She then pointed at my face and began to laugh._

'_I know, ha ha, it is a bit, ha-ha ha, "Mary-Sue" ha-ha ha ha! You should see the look on your face! Eheheheheheh!' She laughed as I crossed my arms and tapped my foot angrily._

'_Yes it was very, as you say, "Mary-Sue" honestly, you do not think things through very well do you?" I asked her._

'_Eheheheheheh! NOPE! Eheheheheheh! Oh! You better wake up, he's calling you, go to him.' She shooed me and I hesitated._

'_Don't worry I'll be with you till the end. Now GO!' and with that I woke. _

**(Narrative POV)**

"Esmeralda, wake up." He whispered. The young woman murmured and then slowly opened her eyes.

"Kahn, what time is it?" she asked tiredly, sitting up in bed.

"Seven thirty." He answered.

"Okay, I'll go take a shower." She said and got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Breakfast will be done by the time you're done." Kahn said over his shoulder as he left the bedroom.

"Kahn you don't have to make breakfast I can do that." Esmeralda said to his back as he walked down the hallway. He turned back to look at her.

"You made dinner last night, it is only fair that I make breakfast." He told her. She sighed and shook her head smiling.

"Okay, I won't argue with you. I'll be done in seven minutes." She informed him and then went into the bathroom to take her shower.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

As Kahn was finishing getting breakfast together he heard a faint sound coming from the bedroom he walked down the hall and into the bedroom to find that the sound he heard and was still hearing was singing.

"_Because of all the beautiful and new things I'm learning about you day by day!" _he assumed that was the end of the song for Esmeralda stopped singing and turned of the shower. Kahn went back to the kitchen to set the table, two minutes later, after he finished setting the table, Esmeralda walked in, cheerful and ready for anything.

"Lovely singing." He commented as she took a sip of orange juice. Shocked by his words the beverage went down the wrong tube and she began to cough, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Thank you." She replied after recovering from her shock-induced cough.

**Okie dokie, this is where I am stopping for now. I apologize for my tardiness but I have a good excuse, two words: Final Exams. I will also be going on vacation on the East Coast. Yeah I know it's gonna be torture waiting for the next chapter. Once again I apologize. ~Imagineer **


End file.
